


Yes, sir.

by ShinySherlock ficlets (ShinySherlock)



Series: assorted tumblr ficlets [38]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Army!John, Doctor!John, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock%20ficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson meets James Sholto for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, sir.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/gifts).



> kryptaria requested "John Watson. Major Sholto. First meeting."  
> Disclaimer: Keep in mind that almost everything I know about the military I learned from watching M*A*S*H…

John pulled off his gown, peeled off his gloves, and tossed them into the biohazard bin. The work of patching up soldiers had taken most of the night, and as he collapsed down onto the bench outside the doors, sunlight peeked over the horizon. He closed his eyes.

"Long night, Watson?"

Eyelids snapping open, he saw his new commanding officer standing a few feet from him—tall, strong, with a piercing gaze that was clearly assessing him. John had known, of course, that James Sholto was arriving today, but after hours of surgery, it had slipped his mind.

"Yes, sir," John answered as crisply as he could manage, and moved as if to stand.

"As you were," Sholto said, waving him back down. Too tired to play games, John took him at his word and sank onto the bench as if boneless. And if he’d had an ounce of energy left he might have shown his surprise at Sholto moving to sit next to him. As it was, he looked over to the man in mild curiosity, finding the same sentiment in Sholto’s eyes.

"You’re no spring chicken," Sholto said.

"Yes, sir." John was proud of himself for keeping most of the sarcasm out of his voice.

Sholto raised his chin a bit, narrowing his sea glass-colored eyes at John. “Eighteen hours in the field, then thirteen more on your feet just now.”

"Yes, sir."

One corner of Sholto’s mouth pulled up. “You’re one of the mad ones, aren’t you?”

Something in Sholto’s expression, the crinkle around his eyes, had John returning the half-grin without hesitation.

"Yes, sir."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments always appreciated. <3  
> (And if you're looking for more to read, I made a [fic index](http://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/post/105509221665) of my stuff by category which I hope is helpful.)


End file.
